The Seventh International Symposium on Neurobiology and Neuroendocrinology of Aging will be held in Bregenz, Austria July 18 -24, 2004. The purpose of this meeting is to bring together a group of investigators who made recent significant advances in the study of age-related alterations in the function of the central nervous system (CNS); neurodegenerative disease; neuroprotective mechanisms, endocrine changes in the aging individual, and endocrine replacement. We purposely include a wide range of topics and assemble a group of scientists that may not normally attend the same meeting. The format of the meeting is modeled after Gordon Research Conferences and encourages formal and informal discussions of the material presented. Proceedings will be published as a special issue of Experimental Gerontology within approximately six months after the Symposium. Participation of junior investigators, including graduate students and post-doctoral fellows is strongly encouraged and this proposal seeks funds for providing stipends to those US participants who are in training and who are planning to present their findings in the poster session. We are also seeking support for the presenters of the Special Lecture and the Keynote Lecture who will be traveling to Bregenz from the United States.